1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ironing boards which are mounted on a wall and move between a storage position and a service position.
2. The Background Art
An ironing board is an item which many households deem indispensable. While many households utilize ironing boards which are free standing, it is generally accepted that an ironing board which is permanently mounted on a wall and which can be moved between a storage position and a service position is most convenient and desirable.
There have been numerous devices introduced into the art which store an ironing board in a cabinet mounted on a wall. Some of the previously available devices even store the ironing board within the cavity of the wall. Such previously available devices and arrangements are relatively expensive to manufacture and difficult to install. Thus, many who desire to obtain an ironing board which is permanently mounted on a wall do not do so because of the associated expense and difficulty with installation. For example, problems with installation include wall studs being improperly positioned, electrical wiring and plumbing being in the way, and household furnishings blocking an area.
Moreover, free standing ironing boards are often cumbersome to set up and both free standing ironing boards and previously available wall mounted ironing boards take up valuable space in living areas which are often cramped and crowed.
In view of the drawbacks encountered in the present state of the art, it would be an advance in the art to provide an ironing board which can be readily mounted on a variety of vertical surfaces and which can be fabricated very efficiently and economically. It would also be an advance in the art to provide a surface mount ironing board having a thin profile and which protrudes above the underlying surface only a small amount and which does not require any significant intrusion into, or modifications to, the underlying mounting surface.